Generally, an automobile has a glove box covered with a lid. A lock apparatus is attached to the lid of the glove box for locking the lid. For example, such lock apparatus has a handle, and the user can open the lid by operating the handle. When the user releases his or her hand from the handle, the handle returns to its original position. Here, it is not preferable to generate striking noise with the returning movement of the handle returns to the original position.
For example, JP-UM-H01-148467-A discloses a technique for suppressing such striking noise. In this technique, a rack is provided on an arm which extends from a handle, a resistance damper having a gearwheel is provided on a rotating shaft, and the rack is meshed with the gearwheel of the resistance damper, so that resistance torque is generated by the resistance damper in accordance with an operation of the handle.
In JP-UM-H01-148467-A, since the resistance torque is generated through the meshing engagement between the rack and the gearwheel of the resistance damper, vibrations will be generated in accordance with the movement of the handle. Therefore, when the user grips the handle to operate it, the generated vibrations will be transmitted to the user's hand.